fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zimno tutaj, za zimno
Around The World Odcinek 5 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w Around The World. To był dalszy ciąg złej passy dla Słodkich Podróżniczek. Nie dosyć że wywalili Arthura to do gry dołączyła też Courtney. W zadaniu we Włoszech ujawniły się pierwsze zgrzyty. LeShawna zwierzyła się Gwen co myśli o Aminet, a ona nie posłuchała. Nie mający Pomysłu Na Nazwe Drużyny po raz pierwszi będą spali w Ostatniej Klasie razem ze Słodkimi Podróżniczkami. Walczeczność Aminet i Agaty doprowadziły ich drużyny do Pierwszej i Drugiej klasy. Dobra kolejny odcinek i kolejne zadanie. A kto odpadnie? Kto będzie musiał pogodzić się z przegraną? Dowiecie się tego w Around The World!!! ''Na początku zwyczajnie kamery i pare zwierząt.Kamera biegnie przez holl samolotu, a przy barze siedzi Chris popijający kawe. Kamera idzię do kabiny kapitana gdzie siedzi Izzy która kieruje samolotem, a obok niej Owen który panikuje. Kamera wychodzi na zewnątrz. Dokładniej do Egiptu gdzie tańczą Heather i Courtney, a za nimi Duncan pada na ziemie ze śmiechu. Kamera idzie na plan wChinach gdzie Rick szuka Very, a ona razem z Arthurem kryję się za murem chińskim. Sonny tańczy na wulkanie na Hawajach. Kamera idzie teraz do Tybetu gdzie medutuje Harold, a przez okno widać marznących LeShawne, Dj'a i Codyego. Dalej gdzieś gdzie jest zimno widać Lindsay szukającą Tylera, a pomaga jej Millie. Plan w nowym Jorku. Ivan pomaga Heather zerwać koronę ze Statuły Wolności, a z tyłu widać Aminet, Venus i Gwen które nie mogą się z tego przestać śmiać, a za nimi stoi odrzucony przez Gwen, Trent. W Polsce w Pałacu Kultury widać Bridgette oraz Philip'a którzy szukają pomusłuy jak stąd zejść. JJ i Kyle są opiekani na rożnie na Syberii, a opala ich Aoife. Na koniec Agata balansuje na linie pomiędzy London Eye i Big Benem traci równowage i wpada do Tamizy a plusk powoduje że pojawia się napis Around The World. Ostatnia Klasa 100px 100px 'Philip: '''Nie wierze że wylądowaliśmy tutaj! '''Heather: '''Nie marudź my tutaj się męczymy od 4 odcinków. '''Sonny: '''Brr ... nie wiem jak wy tutaj wytrzymujecie. '''Bridgette: '''Ehh jak już się nauczyć żyć w klitce z 10 osobami to łatwe. '''Lindsay: '''Hej, a gdzie jest Courtney? '''Heather: '''Pewnie żali się Chrisowi jak jej się tutaj warunki nie podobają. Kontrolka '''Courtney: '... i dlatego rządam Pierwszej Klasy! Chris się budzi 'Chris: '''Hę? Co mówiłaś? Pierwsza Klasa 100px '''Venus: '''Super! Znowu pierwsza klasa. '''Gwen: '''Taa to już jest nasza klasa! '''Aminet: '''A to wszystko dzięki mnie! '''Ivan: '''Aminet uwierz my już to dawno wiemy! '''JJ: '''Tak chwalisz się tym od kąd wylecieliśmy z Włoch. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'LeShawna: 'Aminet jest dziwna. Według mnie ona jest trochę stuknienta. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Aminet: 'Ja wygram! I nikt i nic mnie nie powstrzyma! '''Gwen: '''Hej jak myślicie gdzie teraz lecimy. '''LeShawna: '''Ostatnie dwa zadania były w Europie więc na pewno lecimy za nią. '''Aminet: '''Wszystko tylko nie Holandia! '''JJ: '''Dlaczego tak się boisz Holandii? ''Aminet milczy 'Ivan: '''Ja nie chcę do Rosji. Brr tam jest strasznie. '''Gwen: '''Tak czy siak dowiemy się tego niedługo. Druga Klasa 100px '''Agata: '''Na prawdę udało nam się! '''Cody: '''No! Pierwsza klasa! Super. '''DJ: '''Tak! Może następnym zrazem zdobędziemy pierwszą klase?! '''Harold: '''Było by super! Tak być z moją miłością. '''Rick: '''Dobra pobudka. Ona jest Pasażerką, a my jesteśmy Eklerkami. Więc jak ie dojdziesz z nią do połączenia drużyn to nici z romantyczności. '''DJ: '''Nie no na miłość zawsze jest czas. '''Cody: '''Tak ... tak tęsknie za Sierrą. '''DJ: '''A ja za mamusią. '''Harold: '''Hej jak myślicie gdzie lecimy? '''Agata: '''Mam nadzieje że gdzieś na Hawaje. '''DJ: '''A ja że do Ameryki. '''Harold: '''A ja że do Japonii! ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Zapnijcie pasy za nie długo lądujemy. '''Aaron: '''O nie! Idźcie do ładownii. Ładownia '''Heather: '''Dlaczego kazaliście nam tutaj przyjść. '''Chris: '''Mamy jeden problem. Nie możemy wylądować. '''Harold: '''Chyba nie chcecie nas wyrzucić? '''Chris: '''Właśnie że chcemy! ''Chris otwiera drzwi i wszyscy wylatują W powietrzu 'Courtney: '''Chris pozwę cię i całą twoją rodzine! Nie wypłacisz się! '''Aminet: '''Weź się zamknij i ak nam to nie pomoże. ''przez głośnik 'Chris: '''To wasze pierwsze zadanie wyłapać wszystkich członków drużyny i dowieść ich na mete. '''Rick: '''Dobra widzę łódź. ''nagle duje mocny wiatr i wszyscy rozrzucają się 'Lindsay: '''Aaa! '''Bridgette: '''Trzymajmy się to dolecimy razem W wodzie (łódki) Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px ''Bridgette i Lindsay lądują blisko łódki 'Bridgette: '''Wchodź na łódkę. '''Lindsay: '''Brr jak tutaj potwornie zimno. '''Bridgette: '''Dobra płyńmy po Heather i Courtney. Ciekawe gdzie one są? ''tymczasem 'Heather: '''Courtney? Żyjesz? '''Courtney: '''A jak ci się wydaje? '''Heather: '''Widziałaś łódkę? '''Courtney: '''Nie. Brr tu jest okropnie. Najgorsze jest to że Bridgette i Lindsay nie ma. '''Heather: '''Jak Bridgette ma łódkę to żyjemy. A jak Lindsay to już po nas. ''tymczasem 'Lindsay: '''Heather! Courtney! Gdzie jesteście! '''Bridgette: '''Czekaj ... wiatr zadół od zachodu więc one poleciału na wschód dobrze myśle że są tam. ''Bridgette i Lindsay zawracają i po chwili ... 'Bridgette: '''Jesteście! '''Heather: '''Na reszcie. Co tak długo? '''Courtney: '''Dobra wchodźmy! ''Courtney i Heather wchodzą na łódkę 'Lindsay: '''Do brzegu! W wodzie (łódki) Wredni Pasażerowie 100px '''Ivan: '''Aaa! Nie umiem pływać! Na pomoc! '''JJ: '''Weź się uspokuj! '''Ivan: '''Ja nie chcę ginać! Jeszcze! '''JJ: '''Patrz! Nasza łódka! '''Ivan: '''Szybko! Nie umiem pływać! ''JJ podsadza Ivana do łódki 'Ivan: '''Dobra płyńmy po resztę. ''tymczasem 'Gwen: '''Dziewczyny! Nic wam nie jest? '''LeShawna: '''Spokojnie. Nic mi nie jest. '''Venus: '''No. Dobrze się czuje. '''Aminet: '''Moja kostka. Boli. Aaa! '''Gwen: '''Kurcze jest zwichnięta. '''LeShawna: '''I co teraz? '''Aminet: '''Jak przegramy zadanie. Wywalcie mnie. '''Gwen: '''O nie tak łatwo ci się nie uda. '''LeShanwa: '''Super płyną. '''JJ: '''Dziewczyny! Wsiadajcie szybko. '''Gwen: '''Chodźcie! ''wszyscy płyną do Chrisa W wodzie (łódki) Nie mający pomysłu na nazwe drużyny 100px 'Kyle: '''Halo ludzie! '''Sonny: '''Aaa! Żyjemy? Żyjemy! '''Trent: '''Tak! Hej wszyscy są? '''Philip: '''Tak wszyscy. '''Kyle: '''A gdzie jest Izzy? '''Sonny: '''Płynie! ''Izzy łódką na plecach podpływa do reszty 'Izzy: '''Hej ludziska! Macie! '''Philip: '''Dlaczego nie jesteś w łódcę, tylko ją nosisz? '''Izzy: '''Och to bardzo prostę. Ja kocham zimną wodę <3 '''Kyle: '''Wyjaśnimy sobie wszystko w samolocie. W wodzie (łódki) Eklerkowi Zjadacze 100px ''w łódce 'Agata: '''Gdzie jest Owen? '''Cody: '''Pewnie już dawno jest na brzegu. '''DJ: '''Tak. Pewnie znalazł śnieg i zaczął go jeść. '''Harold: '''Tak pewnie myśli że to lody. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Agata: 'Nie śmieszą mnie zbytnio te igraszki, ale musimy wygrać. '''Rick: '''Patrzcie brzeg! '''Agata: '''I Chris! '''Chris: '''Witajc... hej gdzie Owen?! '''DJ: '''Nie wiemy. '''Chris: '''No to płyńcie go szukać. Przy brzegu Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px '''Heather: '''Tak jesteśmy pierwsze! '''Chris: '''Gratuluje. A teraz drugie zadanie. A poza tym. Witajcie w Grenlandii! Ok biegnijcie i zbudujcie igloo. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Courtney: 'Igloo?! Co ja dziecko? Ludzie on już na prawdę nie ma pomysłów na zadania. '''Lindsay: '''Super! Idę robić aniołki. '''Bridgette: '''Wiecie. Chyba zostałyśmy we trzy. '''Courtney: '''Ja zostanę kapitanką! '''Heather: '''Nie bo ja nią będę. '''Bridgette: '''Ehh no to zostałam sama. ''Bridgette zaczynaq budować igloo Przy brzegu Wredni Pasażerowie 100px 'Chiris; '''Witajcie w Grenlandii! Ok idźcie budować igloo. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Aminet: 'Nie wierze że tak zawiodłam moją drużyne. Ehh idę na odstrzał. '''Venus: '''Dobra zaczynajmy dziewczyny i wy. '''Ivan: '''Dobra. Gwen i LeShawna będą budowały od wewnątrz, a reszta będzie wycinać bloki ze śniegu. '''JJ: '''Doibry pomysł. '''Aminet: '''A co ze mną? '''Ivan: '''Ty wychładzaj kostkę. '''Aminet: '''Dobra. Przy brzegu Nie mający Pomysłu na Nazwe Drużyny 100px '''Philip: '''Tak! Udało nam się! '''Chris: '''Witajcie w Grenlandii! Ok idźcie robić igloo. Jesteście trzeci. '''Kyle: '''Dobra. Ruchy! Ruchy! '''Izzy: '''O wiem! Ja będę kopać śnieg. '''Sonny: '''Ja będę robić obrazki i meble ^ ^ '''Philip: '''A ja będę robił bryły! '''Trent: '''Tak. Ja też. '''Kyle: '''No to jest nas trójka. '''Trent: '''Spoko Kyle. Uda nam się! '''Philip: '''Tak! Trent dobrze mówi. '''Kyle: '''I takie zachowanie ja rozumiem. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Kyle: 'Wiem że narzekam, ale boję się że przegramy. Budowa Igloo Wredni Pasażerowie 100px '''LeShawna: '''Potrzebujemy jeszcze dachu i trochę wody! '''Gwen: '''I znowu zdobędziemy pierwszą klasę. '''LeShawna; '''Tak. Było by super. '''Ivan: '''Ok tu macie wodę. '''JJ: '''A tutaj macie Ostatni blok! ''LeShawna i Gwen wychodzą z igloo 'Gwen: '''Trzyma się! '''Venus: '''Udało nam się! '''Aminet: '''Tak drużyno! '''Chris: '''No nie powiem że to dla mnie zdziwienie, ale wygrywacie Pierwszą Klase! '''Ivan: '''Tak super! '''JJ: '''Super! Pierwsza klasa! Budowa Igloo Słodkie Podróżniczki 100px '''Lindsay: '''Ale mi wyszedł piękny aniołek! '''Heather: '''Słuchj jestem tutaj dłużej, więc to ja powinnam być kapitanką! '''Courtney: '''A nie, bo ja powinnam być kapitanką. '''Bridgette: '''Hej ... dziewczyny. '''Courtney: '''Zobaczysz spotkamy się w sądzie. '''Heather: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy kto się będzie śmiał! '''Bridgette: '''Dziewczyny! Skończyłam! '''Chris: '''Wiem że to dziwnie zabrzmi, ale Podróżniczki macie drugą klase! '''Courtney i Heather: '''Tak! Brawo Bridegtte! '''Lindsay: '''Super! '''Bridgette; '''Tak! Wreszcie się wyśpie! Budowa Igloo Nie mający pomysłu na nazwę drużyny 100px '''Kyle: '''Uff zbliżamy się do końca. '''Philip: '''Może nawet nie będziemy musieli nikogo wywalić. '''Trent: '''Fajnie by było. '''Sonny: '''Chyba skończone. '''Izzy: '''Też tak myślę. '''Chris: '''Nie martwcie się nie wywalicie nikogo. Jesteście trzeci. '''Kyle: '''Tak! '''Philip: '''Uff. W wodzie (łódki) Eklerkowi Zjadacze "znowu" 100px '''Agata: '''Owen! '''Cody: '''Gdzie jesteś! ''Owen macha do nich na krze 'Owen: '''Pomocy! '''Rick: '''Owen? Co ty tutaj robisz! '''Owen: '''Foka mnie okładała jak ją smakowałem. '''Harold: '''Ważne że żyjesz. '''Chris: '''I tak to już wam nie pomoże idżcie głosować. '''Cody: '''Jak to? '''Owen: '''Przepraszam. Ceremonia 100px '''Chris: '''Do kabiny głosowania tędy. Proszę zastęplujcie osobe która ma wylecieć. (kabina do głosowania)'Agata: 'Owen! (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Cody: 'Owen! Sorry. Ale to twoja wina. (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'DJ: '(stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Owen: 'DJ! Wiem że jest w zmowie z Beth żeby pilnować mnie żebym nie utył. (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Harold: 'Szkoda że nie ma tutaj LeShawny (stępluje) (kabina do głosowania)'Rick: 'Hmm... a niech będzie Owen (stępluje) '''Chris: '''Paszporty dla...Agaty, Cody'ego i Rick'a. '''Agata; '''Tak! '''Cody: '''Super. Aha. Aha. '''Rick: '''Vero jeszcze na mnie poczekasz. '''Chris: '''Mam jeszcze dwa paszporty, a ten jest dla ... Harolda! '''Harold: '''Suuuper. '''Chris: '''Został mi jeden paszport, a dwie osoby a ostatni paszport jest dla ... ... '''Chris: '''Dla ... DJ'a! '''DJ: '''Uff. '''Chris: '''Musimy się porzegnać Owen! ''zaczyna płakać 'Owen: '''Dlaczego?! '''Agata: '''Ehh ... pa Owen. '''Harold: 'Żegnaj stary. Owen skacze z samolotu 'Chris: '''Ej! Łap Spadochron! '''Harold: '''Chyba nie złapał. '''Chris: '''Czy Owen przeżyje? Czy pozwie nas? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie kolejny odcineek Around The World! ''koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World